Death is with you
by ForeverLove2196
Summary: The world began with God. Only god... that was until Lucifer created the four horse...women. Rosalie is War, Alice is Famine, Angela is Pestilence, and Bella is Death. Edward is just a normal guy living with his brother and best friend in New York city. His best friend, Tanya, falls ill to cancer and he needs to save her. Bella to the rescue? *Might Rewrite it*
1. The beginning

There will always be the hunted and the hunters. In the beginning there was God. He was known by every angel, loved by those on earth and in heaven. Then there was Lucifer. He was angry towards God, our father who art in heaven, for loving humans more than us. So he began with Eve, tempting her. He wasn't exiled after ruining God's attempt at a new race. He was exiled three hundred years later after God had populated the earth. Lucifer twisted a woman into a pure evil with only the best of maternal instincts. Then she twisted the creations of God into the originals of all the monsters you hear about today. Then he banned her into Purgatory to watch her creations for all of eternity. He made us then. What are we? He chose four women, originally wanting to choose men but thought better of it. He twisted and formed us into the horsemen. We were sisters, true and blue. We were evil. Rosalie was tall, blonde and beautiful… she was also war. Alice was tiny and thin, she ate more than she should… but she was famine. Then there was Angela who was tall thin and frail with long brunette hair and glasses… she was pestilence. Then there was Bella, the five foot four with all the right curves and long wavy hair with a sexy curl to it. She was beautiful… oh wait, it's me. I'm beautiful. I'm also Death. I'm the one you run from. I kill. I succeed. You die. You fail.

That's the way of life.


	2. Stage three

**Edward point of view:**

"Eddie my man, when are you finally going to make a move on Tanya's fine ass?" Jasper laughed from his lounging position on my couch. Tanya had just left and I had to withhold myself… once more. It was getting pathetic at how useless I've become. Jasper and Emmett cackled. They both had their girls, Kate and Irina, Tanya's sisters. We'd known them since they were kids, being about five to ten years younger than us. It ranged easily, for Emmett and I were three years apart same as Jasper and I. It was an interesting combination, but so what? We were all happy… kind of.

"Eddie, it's kind of pathetic you keep letting her get away." Kate agreed, sitting on Emmett's lap.

"She'll say yes if you ask her out." Irina urged.

"It's my choice when I want to ask her out. Just back off guys." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, avoiding their gazes.

"You're going to slow. What happens if she ends up falling for the new guy… Laurent?" Kate asked, glaring at me. "Then how will this weird thing work?"

"I'll get around to it." I promised. She was talking about the brothers and sisters made in-laws. It was complexly simple.

"The time is now. Don't wait around until one of you dies."

.X.X.X.X.X.X.

I worked in this little uptown café where no one really showed up, but it gave me a chance to play piano for the few that actually did come into the diner. It was practice plus a tiny income. It made life simple. Tanya would come in and keep me company most days. It was fun most of the time, except today when she came into the diner with tears on her face and her makeup soaking into her skin. I went into the back, telling Luke to cover me for a few minutes. When he agreed I went outside to meet Tanya who was still shaking with sobs.

"Ed-Edward." She sobbed, hugging me. I hugged her back tightly as she cried into my chest. That's all she needed right now, hugs and support. When she stopped crying she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "We need to talk."

"Anything Tanya."

"I haven't told my… my sisters yet…" she looked away from me and towards the ground. "I'm… I just came from the doctor's… and I… I didn't know…"

"What's going on Tanya?"

"I just needed to see you." She had tears running down her face again. "I'm… I've…"

"It's okay Tanya, I'm here for you." I promised, pulling her closer. She looked up at me, even more tears falling from her gorgeous blue eyes. Man, women cry a lot.

"I've been diagnosed…" she whispered to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I have stage three lung cancer…" she sobbed. "They said I only have about two months… most likely less." I held her close, silent tears burning down my face as I registered this. I was running out of time. I knew Tanya, she was going to give up everything. She didn't want to start something new. Who would if they were dying? I needed something, anything. I had to save her and I knew just who to go to.

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"I need your help Jasper!" I screamed, throwing the pillow at his face. I wanted to do worse than that, but he was basically my brother.

"No, what you need is to let her go." He yelled right back. Emmett was taking his side.

"Eddie… binding Death?" Emmett asked slowly. "That's a suicide mission."

"She doesn't deserve this." I cried. "Tanya doesn't deserve to die."

"No one deserves to die, but it's the natural order of things." Jasper tried to reason with me. I knew he was right, but I wasn't ready to accept the fact I was about to lose my best friend. "If you bind Death, be ready for her sisters for they let no one go."

"I'll bind them all then." I said simply.

"If you're doing this… so are we." Emmett stepped forward.

"We won't let you do this alone." Jasper agreed. I smiled at them with such sadness, they looked at me with pity. I hate pity.


End file.
